


Lull me to good dreams

by Raayy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, Named Main Character, They/Them Pronouns for Yuki, but it's very slight and not malicious just tagging to be safe, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raayy/pseuds/Raayy
Summary: Yuki didn't usually have troubles sleeping, what with how busy and tiring their days in Devildom were, leaving them tired enough sleep came in easily.But sometimes, their thoughts weighted heavier than their eyelids, and they just couldn't help the occasional insomnia.To their surprise, help is just around the corner now, and they didn't know it.Takes place after Lesson 18, but before Lesson 19.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Lull me to good dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in the Obey Me! fandom and I gotta say... the lack of fluff made me do this, entirely. I need more soft fluffy feelings, especially with Belphie, so I took upon myself! I hope it's enjoyable and that more Belphie fans can indulge in much needed fluff.

Sometimes sleep didn't come easy for Yuki, and that was okay. When they noticed they couldn't sleep they often picked up something to do instead, like homework, a game, or maybe cleaning their room. But sometimes, they really just wanted to sleep, exhausted from dealing with the avatars of the deadly sins all day long.

Tonight was one of those nights where sleep didn't come for them, no matter how long they tossed in bed about. So, left with no alternative, they got up and, still huddled in blankets, walked out of their room.

They just meant to get a warm cup of milk, but as they were returning to their room, they decided to get a bit of a breather first. So they took a detour and headed to the planetarium. The huge moon was full as usual and shined brightly, enough so Yuki could see the entire room without lighting up the candles present. That's when they noticed they weren't alone. In the corner of the room, hugging his favourite pillow, was Belphegor, sleeping away without a care in the world.

"He didn't even get a blanket…" Yuki sighed, worried the demon would catch a cold. Setting their cup of milk down, they decided to cover Belphegor with their own blanket, and then leave to get another, but as they tucked the demon in, he shifted and blinked his eyes open. Oh.

One purple-pink eye looked up at them and, basked in the moonlight, Belphegor looked a little more ethereal than normal. Yuki took a moment to just take it in, until Belphegor tilted his head and Yuki realized they had been  _ staring _ . They quickly shook their head and blushed, looking away from the demon, who was smiling coyly now.

"You looked cold, so I'm lending you my blanket. Why didn't you get a blanket?"

"I didn't plan on falling asleep here," he confessed with a shrug "What were you doing awake at this time, though?"

As Yuki picked their cup of milk back up from the nearby table, they sighed. "Can't sleep."

"Again?"

"Mhm. It's fine though, I'll just, do some work in advance or something…" they didn't really want to, they were just tired and wanted sleep, but as it stood, they weren't going to get any sleep no matter how much they tried.

Belphegor shook his head. "Sleep here with me."

Yuki did a double take. "What??"

"I'm using your blanket anyway, and I have a pillow, plus this chair is quite comfortable." It was a reclined chair, ideal to lay down and look up at the stars. It was cushioned, so no doubt it had been comfortable enough to lull the avatar of sloth to sleep easily. There was, however, one problem.

"There's no space enough in there for me as well, Belphie."

"Of course there is. You can just lay on me." He smiled a sweet and soft smile, yet with a mischievious undertone to it that Yuki has learnt to detect with time.

"I don't know if I can sleep like that, Belphie-"

"But… you woke me up just to leave? And I'll be all alone afterwards?" He looked down, sad, with such a pitiful yet cute expression on his soft face. 

Yuki knew what the demon was doing, and sighed. "You were alone before I got here."

"But it doesn't mean I wasn't already lonely…" he trailed off, playing with one end of the blanket in his hand "It's just like in the attic, you'd show up and leave me alone afterwards, to sleep by myself…"

Yuki rolled their eyes, reached towards the demon and ruffled his hair roughly "Jeez, enough with the emotional manipulation, you're laying it really thick this time." Belphegor did not expect that reaction and Yuki could tell from his surprised expression before he guiltily looks away, huffing. "Belphie, if you want something, you can just  _ ask _ . You know, like a normal person. With a please."

Belphegor looked up, seemingly flabbergasted. Like the mere notion of saying please never occurred to him. The saddest thing was, it probably hadn't. Yuki softly sighed, smiling fondly at how endearing Belphegor could be. Watching him contemplate their words quietly, Yuki waited for a response as he looked away, thinking, eventually glancing back and away again quickly while blushing a little, embarrassed.

"... please?"

That was enough to break a grin out of Yuki. "All right, you win. I don't know why you want that so badly, but I'll indulge you." They were sure, after all, that they weren't going to manage to actually fall asleep even with a cuddle buddy. So they accepted the open blanket invitation of Belphegor, and after putting the now empty cup of milk aside, sat on his lap and laid down on the demon.

He was actually surprisingly soft and warm, and being taller than they were, they rested their head comfortably on his shoulder. Belphegor was quick to wrap the blanket over both of them again and snuggle Yuki close, squishing his cheek to the top of their head. Yuki could feel a smile in their face as they spoke "You're so warm and comfortable. I can easily have great dreams like this…"

"At least one of us will," Yuki said, and the next thing they knew, Belphegor pulled their chin up and looked in their eyes with his purple one. "B-Belphie…?"

"You really think I'll let you lay the whole night awake when I can do something about it? I  _ am _ the avatar of sloth, am I not?"

His single visible eye was mesmerizing, and Yuki could tell he was trying to affect them with something, but… it wasn't working. Just like Asmodeus couldn't charm them, it seemed like Belphegor, too, couldn't do it as well. As they open their mouth to let him know that, he puts a finger to his own mouth, smiling coyly.

"Shhh. Just relax…" he whispered softly, reaching his hand to pet their hair gently as his other arm pulled them closer to him again, then he started to sing. It was a nice, soft lullaby, in a language Yuki didn't understand and that's when it dawned on them. They might be immune to the natural demon charming power of the brothers, but they are not immune to magic. And Belphegor was reciting something that was actually working now- their eyelids felt heavy, and so they closed their eyes, their muscles relaxed against Belphegor's warm body and they let out a yawn before surrendering to sleep.

Once he finished reciting the spell, he smiled at the sleeping figure of Yuki, and with only the moon as their witness, planted a kiss on their forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Yuki…" he whispered, laying his head over theirs and returning to sleep himself. His heart was full of good feelings for once, and he knew Yuki had been a devastatingly positive influence on his life. He hoped that maybe, someday, he could properly put it into words to convey all of this to them.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Mammon woke both of them up in the morning with his screeching.
> 
> Man, this game... took my life hostage with how good it's written, and here I am, digging myself a deeper grave by writing fanfic of it. I'm really grateful for two friends (who played the game) for reading this and giving me pointers, and for kamidandy from the tddkbb server for betaing this for me! It was a huge help!!  
> I hope I get to write more fluffy Belphegor in the future, especially a longer work, but for now a short and sweet story will have to do.


End file.
